


Stavia

by Flourpotts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauder - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourpotts/pseuds/Flourpotts
Summary: When lily evans (finally) moves in with her boyfriend James, Stacey is able to move out of her horrid uni accommodation and into the lovely (And so much closer to campus!!!!) apartment with some of the girls from her course. And their interesting neighbors.





	Stavia

 

When Stacey has woken up at 3am on Tuesday morning thirsty the last thing she had expected to be stairing at her through her bedroom windows was a naked Sirius black pressed up against an equally naked blonde woman up against the wall length window of his apartment that mirrored her own.

And what she really wasn’t expecting was for him to pick up his phone during the proceedings (rude really poor girl, but although she wasn’t his sole focus at that point in time Stacey was sure she had never seen anyone enjoy anything that much before ever in her life).

And what she really really wasn’t expecting at that moment in time was for her phone to go off. Causing her to drop her (only) mug that she had only just filled with water.

 

Text message from Sirius:

Stace it’s rude to stare

 

In that moment- as she walked out her bedroom door, with her blanket and pillow in hand ready ensconce herself on the downstairs couch- she knew two things.

  1. She was in love with Sirius Black.
  2. after their lecture tomorrow she was taking him to buy some fucking curtains.



* * *

 

 When Stacey met Lily Evans it was like the planets had aligned. She had never really believed in astrology but that morning she had read one of those silly posts on twitter saying that today events were going to work in her favour and from that moment on she couldn’t help but check her star sign chart daily and had downloaded three different apps that would give her vage predictions of her future. She didn’t even feel the slightest bit silly about it. 

That morning, as she had ran down the frosty pavement by the side of the canal to try for once to get to her lecture on time, she had decided that she would in fact drop out of university. She had forgotten why she had ever thought it would be a good idea to study abroad, in Amsterdam no less. Yeah the city had been lovely whenever she had holidayed here, and the uni costs where a lot cheaper than England, and pretty much everyone spoke English (at least everyone from the uni) so there wasn’t a language barrier that she had to overcome. But why did the campus have to be on the other side of the city to her accommodation, and why was it so fucking cold in October, and why was everyone that lived on her floor such an arsehole, and why hadn’t she made any friends yet. 

She knew why she hadn't made friends actually, she hadn’t tried to. The day she moved in she took one look at everyone on her floor and just KNEW she wouldn’t get on with them. She didn’t know exactly what it was but she just hadn’t clicked with any of them. She probably wouldn’t have minded that they kept their music playing until 4 in the morning (being one of the reasons why she could never get to sleep and was always late for her lectures) if she was too partying with her fellow first years. But she wasn’t. She had no mates and got no sleep and just really missed having a double bed and her mum cooking her dinners for her. She was so extremely homesick and lonely.

That was why, when she had run straight into the gorgeous ginger haired girl and almost knocked the both of them into the canal eveything seemed to fall into place for her. 

 

 

 


End file.
